


Cheers To Queer Eye (And First Dates)

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, They watched Queer Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So stressed? Understatement of the year.





	Cheers To Queer Eye (And First Dates)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailerua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailerua/gifts).

Eduardo’s phone buzzed, pulling him out of his momentary daze. He fished it out of his pocket and read the message he had received from Bart saying, ‘Hang tight. Be there in a flash.’

He groaned. Of course one of the fastest men in the world would be late for their date and make a terrible pun about it.

Truth be told, Eduardo was stressed. Stressed about being a superhero, stressed about being (basically) MHYC chairman, and especially stressed because of school. He was a senior, he was supposed to have his entire career mapped out by now. His classmates all did.

But he felt lost.

And to make matters even worse, he had two days to finish reading Crime and Punishment for AP Lit and Comp.

He had nearly 300 pages left.

And although Eduardo loved reading, he wasn’t necessarily a fast reader. If he wanted to comprehend the text, he could read about 20 pages per hour.

So stressed? Understatement of the year.

But the stress faded the moment Bart arrived at his house.

Well, maybe not faded. But temporarily pushed aside.

“Okay, so I’ve decided that we should binge the entire new season of Queer Eye tonight,” Bart said, sitting on Eduardo’s bed. Eduardo sat at his desk, book in hand. He swiveled around in his chair.

“As much as I want to, I’ve got to focus on this tonight,” he gestured to the book. “Are you serious? Here, just let me do it,” Bart reached for the book, but Eduardo held it just slightly out of his reach. “You can’t do it for me. The test is too detailed, idiota.”

“Dude, that’s so moded.”

“Yeah, well. I didn’t make the rules,” Eduardo sighed, “but we can still binge the season.”

“But then you won’t give it your full attention!” Bart complained, folding his arms in a childish pout. “Bart. I have to do this,” Eduardo stated matter-of-factly. “I have to do this,” Bart mocked. Eduardo chuckled.

“If you don’t give it your full attention, then how are you gonna drool over Karamo? You’ll be too busy looking at your stupid novel,” Bart wasn’t letting up. “Oh, I’ll find a way. That man is gorgeous,” Eduardo replied, “I’m going downstairs to make us coffee. Behave.”

“Behave,” Bart imitated, rolling his eyes.

Eduardo left the room. “Some first date,” Bart mumbled, turning on Eduardo’s television.

And when Eduardo returned, he found Bart on his bed, Queer Eye all queued up.

“So you were prepared then,” Eduardo handed Bart the mug.

“You know it.”

And that’s how the night went. The two of them laying on Eduardo’s bed, binging Queer Eye, while Eduardo focused on his homework.

And comically bad commentating.

Like bad commentating coming from Bart being, “Oh, that dress, Jonathan? Yes, honey.”

And Eduardo couldn’t deny that every time he looked up from his book, he drooled over Karamo.

What a beautiful man.

Around three A.M., Bart started to get annoying though. He was shaking like crazy, and Eduardo regretted not making decaf. “Can you stop that?” Eduardo asked, annoyed.

“What?”

“Shaking. I’m going more and more insane the longer you do that.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“All good.”

But the shaking didn’t cease. Eduardo reached out and put his hand on Bart’s knee, stopping the shaking. Bart got the memo.

“Here’s to caffeine?” He proposed, holding his mug out.

“To your ADHD,” They cheers’d, and then leaned it for a kiss. They broke apart quickly. Eduardo added, “And here’s to Karamo, a gay man we never deserved.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT, I'M SORRY. I gave fluff my best shot, and I've recently started watching Queer Eye, if you couldn't tell. This is my part of the fic exchange with Shangalangalang!  
[ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
[ Shangalangalang's tumblr :) ](https://shangalangalang.tumblr.com/)  
[ Shangalangalang's fic :) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069440)


End file.
